


Of fire and shrapnel

by elletromil



Series: Night Terrors [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Clairvoyance, Disasters, F/M, Ficlet, Horror, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry doesn't remember much, but he knows one thing. He's always had those nightmares.





	Of fire and shrapnel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Nonny who prompted me Harroxy for the Clairvoyant predicting disaster AU

Harry is used to nightmares.

In fact, it’s one of the only thing he hasn’t forgotten from the time before his injury. Nightmares have always plagued him and they always will.

They’re pretty horrific things too, so realistic he sometimes doubt whether or not he’s awake. Or really alive.

He’s died so many times in his sleep, of so many different deaths, he wonders if maybe, he isn’t stuck in purgatory for so heinous crimes that this is the only fitting punishment.

It seems a horrible fate, but who is he to protest? His gaping hole of a memory isn’t an excuse if he truly is the monster he suspects himself to be.

His only true respite are the dreams of the young woman – the fighter with a heart of gold – he gets every few weeks.

He’s seen enough to know she is no angel, but he thinks she could still be his saviour nonetheless. If only he could let her know of where he is. If only he knew as much.

But his captors seem in no hurry to let him go, even when they tell him they have his best interests at heart. Somehow, he rather doubts that being locked in a white cell will help him with anything.

Still, he bids his time, not giving up hopes. As long as his saviour is fighting, so will he.

That is until his peaceful dream of the playful young woman turns into a nightmare of fire and shrapnel and he wakes up yelling a name he won’t ever get to greet her with.

“Roxanne!”


End file.
